Un crépuscule enduit d'ébène
by Nobu.Chibi
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Que le temps, toujours fugace, puisse nous pardonner... c'est un yaoi SasuNaru plutôt léger


**ONE SHOT**

**Titre** : Un crépuscule enduit d'ébène

**Auteur** : Goku

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que de les emprunter à Masashi Kishimoto. Et voui… (_soupir_)

**Série **: Naruto

**Couple** : SasuNaru powaaa

**Genre** : action Yaoi (hehe)

**Note de l'auteur **: Ceci est une petite fic que j'ai écrite en cadeau pour une amie ...j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture...

**Résumé** : Que le temps, toujours fugace, puisse nous pardonner...

**Un crépuscule enduit d'ébène**

Seul sur une plage, Sasuke était allongé sur le sable fin et tiède, il contemplait la mer, hagard...

Le crépuscule pointait à l'horizon et les dernières lueurs du soleil se miroitaient dans l'eau illuminant ainsi sa surface de milliers de paillettes scintillantes. Le spectacle était grandiose...

Le tendre souffle du vent lui caressait doucement le visage et le flux et reflux incessants des vagues le berçaient d'un mouvement perpétuel. Ses yeux éblouis tentaient de scruter l'horizon mais le ciel et la mer se confondaient dans une immensité couleur bleu azur...

Sur la grève au loin, quelques promeneurs se dirigeaient lentement vers les dunes pour rejoindre leur logis avant la nuit alors qu'un bateau de pêcheurs accostait lentement de l'autre côté de la baie, quelques rires montèrent jusqu'à lui avant de mourir au fur et mesure que les navigateurs s'éloignaient avec leur cargaison du jour…

Dans ce décor de rêve, Sasuke, indifférent à cet entourage irrésistible, demeurait songeur, tiraillé entre la tristesse et la colère...Ses pensées défilaient dans le désordre, tantôt il pensait à son frère qu'il espérait tuer afin de venger son clan, tantôt à ses entraînements qui lui permettrons de devenir encore plus fort... Mais la plupart du temps, des questions existentielles lui traversaient l'esprit, la vie, la mort, l'avenir...Ce dernier point, sans raison particulière, le ramena à Naruto...

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, cette seule pensée l'apaisa et ceci le troubla profondément .

" Naruto..."

Soudain, comme pour couper court à ses divagations, il se leva d'un bond et se mit à jurer à tue-tête comme s'il souhaitait que la plage, la mer et les dunes soient ses témoins.

" Naruto n'est qu'un boulet, un imbécile, un bon à rien...je m'en fiche de lui, il a qu'à aller se faire..."

" Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! "

" argu ? O.o "

Sasuke se retourna alors et vit une tornade orange foncer dans sa direction...

" O.o "

Naruto se jeta aussitôt sur lui et le plaqua au sol, tenant ses deux mains de sa main gauche, la droite le menaçant d'un kunai dirigé vers sa gorge. Il le maintenait également à terre grâce à son genou droit qu'il avait planté douloureusement dans son estomac.

Sasuke ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une attaque aussi violente et rapide...c'est pourquoi il ne parvint pas à se défendre et se retrouva coincé sous le blond.

" ( _énervé_ ) redis le si tu l'oses ! "

" (_ avec un sourire _) t'es qu'un boulet ! "

Son sang bouillonna et la colère l'envahit ...il se releva subitement et pointa le brun du doigt.

" Je...je veux me battre contre toi ! Ainsi tu reconnaîtras ma vraie valeur ! "

" T'as de la chance j'ai cinq minutes devant moi ! "

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi sérieux, son visage avait changé d'allure...il paraissait beaucoup plus adulte... cela le troubla mais il resta inflexible puis saisit son sabre qui était enfoui dans le sable.

" C'est quand tu veux ! "

Naruto afficha un léger sourire du coin des lèvres...l'idée de combattre Sasuke l'excitait beaucoup...depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait se mesurer à lui...il dégaina alors son sabre et s'écria en s'élançant sur lui

" Je t'aurai !"

Sasuke esquiva l'assaut facilement et contre-attaqua immédiatement

" Ne sois pas si sur de toi ! "

Le blond ne se laissa pas intimider et repoussa à son tour l'attaque et commença un enchaînement de coups que Sasuke parât aisément

" Tu ne fais vraiment pas le poids ! "

Sasuke lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui le projeta au sol puis il se plaça au-dessus de lui et brandit son épée comme pour lui asséner le coup de grâce mais il hésita, Naruto profita de ce court répit pour se redresser sur ses coudes et pour porter son arme au niveau de son visage afin de se protéger et d'encaisser le coup, en faisant cela Sasuke fut ébloui par le reflet du soleil qui se miroitait sur le métal luisant de sa lame et de ce fait ne put finalement pas porter la frappe, le blond se munit alors d'un kunai à double tranchant qu'il lui enfonça dans l'épaule lui arrachant ainsi un gémissement . Le brun fit alors un bon en arrière afin de pouvoir anticiper une éventuelle attaque de son rival.

Durant un petit instant qui leur sembla durer une éternité, ils s'observèrent d'un regard fier et furieux...Naruto savait que Sasuke ne se retiendrait plus maintenant, qu'ils allaient tout deux se battre sans retenu...les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent tellement l'excitement montait en lui...plus rien avait d'importance désormais ...seul cet ultime combat comptait à présent...

Aveuglé par la rage Sasuke se précipita sur lui à vive allure, Naruto fut surpris et disparut instantanément afin de réapparaître derrière lui et réussi à lui transpercer l'abdomen mais à sa grande surprise le corps du brun s'évapora en nuage de fumée...

" nh ?"

Naruto jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui, puis vit une ombre grandir petit à petit sur le sol, il leva alors la tête et vit Sasuke, sabre pointé vers le bas, tombé du ciel... droit sur lui. Il esquiva l'assaut de justesse en roulant sur le coté et se retrouva ainsi à quatre pattes au pied du brun qui d'un mouvement rapide donna un coup de pied dans le sable envoyant ainsi une multitude de grains dans les yeux du blond qui poussa un cri tellement la douleur était forte.

" C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?"

Sur ces paroles Naruto se releva, difficilement peut être, mais il se releva... il ne voulait pas abandonner aussi facilement...non hors de question...il ne voulait pas perdre... il ne le supporterait pas...

Sasuke lui lança un bref coup d'oeil irrité puis se remit en position d'attaque.

" Je t'attends !"

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir vers l'océan, suivie de très près part Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas sa soudaine fuite. Naruto avait sans doute renoncé à la terre ferme puisqu'il ne s'arrêta pas et dériva sur la mer. Le brun stoppa quand à lui sa course au bord de l'eau, il fixait le blond qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin.

" Où crois tu allé comme ça ? Tu t'enfuis ? Ca ne te ressemble pas..."

Naruto flottait sur l'eau, il avait la tête baissée et les poings serrés.

" Je t'attends !"

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire puis se concentra afin de localiser une partie de son chakra dans ses pieds pour pouvoir à son tour marcher sur l'eau et ainsi le rejoindre.

Naruto plaça son sabre à la verticale et marmonna quelques mots...Quand Sasuke arriva à sa hauteur, il bondit dans les airs puis rayonna de tout son être. C'est alors qu'une dizaine de sabres venus de nul part fonçerent droit sur Sasuke. Il parvint à les éviter sans trop de mal mais ne put parer le coup de poing que lui affligea le blond...il vola puis alla s'écraser à quelques mètres avant de s'enfoncer dans la mer.

" Tu fais moins le fier maintenant !"

Naruto s'attendait à ce que Sasuke remonte directement mais rien...personne en vue...l'eau était redevenue calme, troublée uniquement par les ondulations que faisait naître le vent en la caressant...

Il resta un moment immobile...seul...à scruter les profondeurs ...puis tout d'un coup surgissant des abîmes glacial de la mer, le dernier descendant des Uchiwa refit surface. Il avait les deux mains jointes et les yeux fermés, ses lèvres remuaient doucement.

Le coeur de Naruto se serra...il savait que le brun lui avait préparé quelque chose dans cette obscurité...

En effet Sasuke tendit l'une de ses mains devant lui qui s'illumina créant ainsi plusieurs boules de feu qui allèrent s'écraser dans un nuage de fumé sur le blond qui ne put esquiver...

" Tsss..."

Une fois cette dernière dissipée, il put apercevoir Naruto en position accroupie, main droite au sol, la gauche cachant son visage...

" Tu abandonnes ?"

Naruto releva alors la tête, une coulée de sang s'était dessinée au coin de sa bouche, sa respiration était devenue irrégulière...mais...il finit par dire d'une voix tremblante

" Jamais !"

Sasuke soupira puis le fixa droit dans les yeux...une lueur de feu brillait faiblement dans son regard...le sharingan rougeoyait légèrement...

" Je...je risque de te tuer !"

" Ne sois pas si présemptueux !"

Naruto se tenait à présent debout devant lui, il s'était déjà remis de ses blessures, certainement grâce au démon renard qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de lui...

" Finissons-en !"

Sur ces mots ils se mirent tout deux à se déplacer à toute vitesse sur l'eau, provoquant ainsi des éclaboussures d'une force et d'une hauteur incroyables... Ils sombraient et émergeaient à tour de rôle...le seul bruit qu'on entendait était la résonance de l'impacte de leur sabres...et le son que ces derniers faisaient avec les frottements de l'air, comme le bruit du vent qui s'engouffre dans une vieille toiture ajourée...

Soudain le ciel s'obscurcit et les jets d'eau limpides s'habillèrent d'une robe pourpre enveloppant Naruto...

C'est à ce moment précis que leurs regards se croisèrent une ultime fois...et qu'une pluie fine se mit à ruisseler sur leurs visages attendris...

Tout était devenu surréaliste et dans ce climat étrange, Naruto lui déclara en chuchotant

" Je...je t'aime..."

Là...Sasuke crut s'évanouir...le temps s'arrêta brusquement et une violente douleur se réveilla à l'intérieur de sa poitrine...ses lèvres se mirent à remuer mais rien...aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche...

Seules des pensées affluaient en vrac dans sa tête, accompagnées d'une multitude de questions qui rapidement se transformèrent en autant de remords ... Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué ses sentiments maintenant alors qu'il était trop tard... bien trop tard...Le brun repensa à toutes ses années, tous ces moments passés en sa compagnie...tout ce temps perdu...toutes ses vies gâchées...

_Que….que n'ai je pas fais pour mériter autant de chagrin ? Si seulement, il me restait du temps...même quelques jours...quelques heures pour profiter d'un moment si beau...si intense..._

Le film de leurs vies défilait à présent devant ses yeux, desquels fusaient des larmes chaudes qui se mêlaient à la pluie...il ne voyait plus Naruto mais devinait sa silhouette étendue à ses pieds...

Il se laissa enfin tomber à genou à coté de lui et s'enveloppa la tête de ses mains...c'est alors qu'il sentit la main tremblante du blond sur sa joue humide et puis sur ses yeux...il put alors le voir distinctement, il était en face de lui et lui souriait...tel un ange...

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le saisir, de le serrer tendrement contre lui et de lui balbutier doucement à l'oreille : Mais qu'avons nous fait !

" Ne pleure pas...je t'en prie..."

" Ne dis rien... continue à sourire..."

Il ne pouvait rien faire...c'était trop tard maintenant...plus rien faire à part le serrer dans ses bras...

Puis, le temps reprit son cours, la pluie tombait désormais en trombes inondant son beau visage et se confondant avec ses larmes qui coulaient de plus belle... Naruto était en train de mourir...et c'était lui qui...qui en était responsable...

Sa main...commença doucement à glisser le long de sa joue puis finit par rejoindre le sol...où elle s'immobilisa...

" Baka...si tu savais à quel point je t'aime aussi !"

Ces derniers mots s'évanouirent dans la brume et n'atteignirent plus que les flots...Devant lui, ne gisait plus qu'un corps inerte d'une beauté glacée...

Il venait de rendre son dernier souffle...

**FIN**


End file.
